All web stores such as ebay.com and amazon.com offer customers the ability to browse and purchase products from their online stores. Most of these products are managed by a third party, the web store owners. The web store owners, if they wish to add, update, and customize the store merchants go to an admin web page using their web browser. These new updated information then will be stored to data storage. When customers browse the web store, data will be pulled from data storage and display on the web page. The web page view presented to the customers is different from the admin page view presented to the web store owners. However the admin pages actually carry the same content as the customers browse pages with some extra features that allow web store owners to edit the web store.
However, various web developers have developed some technology that allows web store owners to directly edit information on the customer's web pages using various look-and-feel popup dialogs (in this article, popup dialog, modal popup, or popup window is considered as popup generally.) The web store owners log on, the server after verifies the web store owner identification then it will populate the admin web page with the same view as the view when a customer browse the web store. The difference is the owner's page has the capability to edit displayed information. If the web store owners choose to edit the content of the page, the browser will display a distinct look-and-feel popup dialog with many various look-and-feels actions commands. The stores owners will enter new information into said distinct look-and-feel popup dialog, and then choose a relatively action that accommodate (or place) on said various look-and-feel dialogs with the new input data, and then submit it to the server. The server will populate the new data and post it back to the store owner's web page. The web owner browser will render the new information. This method solves the problem of having the two web pages for customers and web store owners in a traditional web stores. This is an advance technology compared to the old web editor technology. Wherein, the various look-and-feel popup dialogs do solve the web store owner and their customers view differences problem in traditional web stores. However, this is not an absolute solution for web page information editing.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a faster and more efficient way to edit web pages or web controls (web control can be, but not limit, as user control) to improve the productivity and efficiency so that the web store owner can easily add, update, and customize their own online store to achieve a consistent look and feel.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a better and more efficient way to edit web pages or web controls across all the edit dialogs without the need for various look-and-feel popup dialogs.
Additionally, there is a substantial need in the art to help web page owners achieve a consistent look across all the web pages without various look-and-feel dialogs.
Furthermore, there is a substantial need in the art to achieve consistent expression of the edit dialogs each time it is presented to the web store owner to improve productivity and efficiency and speed up the learning curve.
Currently, with Ajax technology along with it hover technology, some personal pages of Microsoft msn website allows a user or owner goes to edit each web page or web control on the same pages; however the way they does will extent the original area of the web control. In facts, some technology adds other label or text that is not supposed to be placed on said original area of the web control. The distortion of said original area of the web control will make said web controls lay out has to be carefully design at web page design time by the webmasters or programmers; otherwise, the change of the said original area of the said web control will effect the rest of the control, and change the look of the whole page.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art to free a webmasters or programmer to design the page layout at the design time without worry of the distortion of said web page layout at the runtime.
Currently, even with said Ajax technology and its current use, if the editor does not switch between edit mode and view mode with by toggle explicitly, the editor may accidentally select an action that will unload the current edit page and upload another page according to said selected action. The outcome of the accident is numerous and unpredictable.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art to allow the editor gracefully switching the edit and view mode explicitly within standard number of triggers. Said standard number of triggers guarantees said accident free.
Most websites on the interne has 3-tiers, the user interface tier, the business rule tier and data access tier.
The data access tier has access and manages their data using DBMS. DBMS is database management system software designed and engineered to manipulate the information in a database. It can add, delete, modify, sort, display and search for specific information. Traditionally DBMS stores data in records and each record can be view in tabular form expression. However, no one in the art has thought to use the DBMS tabular form expression for web page editing to help simplify the editing process.
In fact, since most mobile device have a small screen size, there is a need in the art for a command menu and the tabular form that can be easily displayed for viewing and editing.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a way to edit data on web pages, wherein the data is viewed and stored in a tabular form.
Additionally, there is also a substantial need in the art for web store owners to use the tabular form modal popup to enter the new values for input fields on the DTT tabular form, and then they can simply either submit or cancel the process of loading new input field values into web control by single click.
Additionally, there is also a substantial need in the art for web store owners to be able view and display their web page as their customers do to achieve a consistent look and feel to the web page.
Additionally, there is a substantial need in the art for a way to edit data on web pages to improve productivity and efficiency.
Furthermore, there is also a substantial need in the art to simplify the process of editing information on web pages.